


Malice

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, except... not really haha ;), sad boy hours, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: mal·icenounthe intention or desire to do evil; ill will.





	Malice

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we die like men; i both apologize and do not apologize for this mess

_Malice._

That is the only word Saihara could use to describe the man in front of him. A being with no compassion, nor understanding. Someone who only existed to tear others down. This was the person whom he’d been dating for the past two years as well as the ghastly phantom thief he had been trying to hunt down that whole time as well. The implications of it all sickened him. How could someone he loved so much do this to him? How could such soft, sweet feelings turn sour at the lift of a mask? Saihara was but a pawn in some larger man's game. A worthless piece in a solid-coloured puzzle.

* * *

"Hey Saihara-chan… do you love me?"

"Love you… is that even a question? Of course. More than anything on this earth."

"Geez, you're always such a sap. I'm so lucky to have stolen your heart, huh? No one else is worthy of something so priceless!"

"Aha… your compliments are always so strange and yet they never fail to make me blush…"

This was far from their first date, or second, or tenth. But every time he went out with Kokichi, it felt like the first time all over again. Being near him and hearing his voice made Saihara feel an immeasurable warmth within his chest- he didn't think he could love someone so much. Kokichi could make any task enjoyable; any situation a hundred times better. Even just the thought of his smile made Saihara feel happier. He could go on and on about the things he adored… Kokichi's laugh, especially the way he sometimes fails to hold in laughter when pulling an especially silly prank… the smug look on his face if he succeeds or gets the upper hand in a dumb debate- actually, said face was framed on Saihara's desk. Kokichi had given (and signed) it to him as a joke gift on his birthday, but he still has it there as a daily reminder of his beloved.

He didn't want to spend another day without this man in his life. Though embarrassed to admit it, Saihara had spent several of his days off perusing jewelry stores trying to find the one for _the one_ . His Kokichi only deserved the best. Saihara was never good at words so he wanted _it_ to be short and sweet, and for the ring to convey all the love he could never show to Kokichi, (I love yous can only say so much, right?) which is not an easy task.

* * *

Saihara began packing up all the loose documents regarding the phantom thief- prepping them to be taken home; another late night he figures. But it won't be like this forever, with the way the evidence goes and how the thief has been acting lately, Saihara feels close, closer than he's ever been to taking out this dastardly thief once and for all. Normally he wouldn't feel so much disgust over a thief (even if they're trouble, and usually cause high property damages and angry clients, especially in this case) but the bastard had the audacity to not only _threaten_ some of his friends, but to attack them too. Fortunately, Kaede was not severely hurt and Kaito promised to get in contact with Saihara again once this was all over, but even then it enraged him that when asked, the only motive the thief gave was,

"To see how far you're willing to play this game."

Saihara promised himself that he would make sure that man was locked up and would never see the light of day for a long time, even if he had to throw him in that cell himself. Shoving the rest of the files into his bag, he locked up his office and began to head out before being stopped by his uncle.

"Getting closer to the end of the trail, eh?"

"Ah, yes. I'd say I'm making good progress."

"Well considering you're the only detective that has made it this far, I'd say that's some damn good progress."

"Right… anyway, was there something you needed?"

"Mm. Yes well, you're not gonna like this but… I want you to start carrying your gun."

"What-? but, Unc-"

“You know first hand how dangerous this thief can be, Shuichi. Considering that we’re only getting closer to apprehending him, I doubt he’ll relax his tactics anytime soon. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Despite his pleas, his uncle refused to let him leave it where it was.

“You might need it, Shuichi. I’m not saying you have to use it but… well you know, just in case right?”

“Right…”

He placed the gun in his pocket, where it felt like it might wear a hole right through it- must be the weight of another human life, Saihara figures, but he hopes he's wrong about that. With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

Soon. Soon this will all be over and Saihara could live a happy life with his lover… his soon-to-be Kokichi Saihara.

* * *

Saihara brushed Kokichi's bangs back and softly kissed his forehead,

"I'm sorry I've been missing date night so often… this case has been taking up all my time and making me so… tired."

"Mm. Don't worry about it Shumai, and… I'm sorry too. Really sorry."

"For.. what?"

"For what I'm about to do."

Saihara gave him an inquisitive look before it was smothered by a pillow wielded by a laughing maniac.

"Sorry you're such a moron with a screwed up sleeping schedule! bwaa-hahaha-ha-haaa!"

The navy-haired man sputtered and desperately tried to get his lover off of him, but when that didn't work, he decided to douse a fire with fire and smacked Kokichi straight across the face with a pillow of his own. He looked shocked for a second until a devilish smile crawled onto his face and promptly started World War P.

Several laugher-filled hours later, the two calmed down and were back on the couch snuggling one another. Saihara gently stroked his Kichi's hair and the young man leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Shuichi. From the bottom of my heart, I mean it, I truly do"

"Mmm. As do I, Kichi...'

The detective gave him a couple sloppy kisses, before giving in to the pillow-induced exhaustion and passing out. Kokichi smiled softly to himself as his beloved began to snore. He was lucky, so _lucky_ that Shuichi had put up with him for so long- not even that, he… he loved him. And Kokichi loved him right back.

That's why walking on the thin line that he was pained him all the more.

* * *

The rain was pounding against the rooftop, leaving neon-soaked puddles and drenching Saihara to his very core. He felt none of it.

The detective took a stance as stiff as stone and his hand slightly hovered over his gun. The phantom thief grinned and though Saihara could not see it, his eyes sparked with worry.

"What're you gonna do huh? Gonna shoot me? Gonna shoot your _lover_?"

The water wasn't the only thing trying to reflect tonight. 

Saihara raised his weapon.

"I'd prefer not to, but I will if I must."

Ouma merely snorted,

“I was lying you know, cause I'm a liar. All those two years were just intel to me. Are you honestly so daft that you'd think anyone could ever be interested in someone like you?”

"Y-you're lying. You don't mean that."

"Oh god! Stop being so _delusional !_ When I say I'm a liar, I mean it! I am a liar! I! Never! Loved you! Don't you get it, silly _Saihara_ -chan? That shit show was the real game we were playing! Toying with _poor, widdle, Mr. Detective's he-"_

And in that moment all hesitance was lost.

_Saihara took the shot._

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma hated to lie. He knew the detective would catch up to him eventually, but he’d figured they’d be able to talk it out. He loved him more than anything and he quickly realized this a couple months into their relationship. He told himself at the beginning that it was all for intel but… he knew it was foolish to lie to himself. So Ouma took a risk, Ouma took a shot in the dark that was feelings. And if it didn't work out, he could just rely on the same old, same old; deflect him, confuse him, and get out!
> 
> Because at the end of the day, Shuichi loved him and would always forgive him, right?


End file.
